Living in Black and White
by OSnapItzLittleRed
Summary: Cat's cousin comes to live with the gang so her life could be better. Only problem? She's color blind. Black and white makes life meaningless, and everyday her heart slows, until one day where it will stop.All is black and white for Vanessa. But once she meets Dice colors start to appear. Is Dice the only person able to save her before time runs out? He's got to try.
1. Doorbell

Cat's POV

"Yayy!Sam!Guess what!?" I yelled, running through the door, as I came back from School.

"You brought me chicken?"Sam asked eagerly.

"Nooo!"I said, giggling.

"Then why so excited?"Sam asked.

"Because! My cousin is gonna come live with us! We're all gonna be roomies!"I yelled happily, just as the doorbell rang.

* * *

Vanessa' s POV

I stood there awkwardly, as I rang the doorbell. I hoped I didn't look weird, standing here, wear a blue t shirt, jeans and black converse, holding a suitcase and wearing a backpack. I was about to knock when the door opened, and I was pulled into a rather intense bear hug.

"VANESSA!"Cat yelled, stilled cheerfully hugging me.

"Hey Cat." I greeted with a wave as she finally let me go.

"Sam, this is my cousin! Her name is Vanessa."Cat said, gesturing from the blond girl to me. The blond girl, Sam, nodded in my direction as she chewed ovn a chicken leg. "Sup."

"Hey."I answered.

"YAY! We're all besties now!"Cat yelled pulling us into a hug. Sam managed to back out, and looked at me and Cat. "Where is she gonna sleep? I own the couch So..."She said, taking another bite.

"In Nona's room!"Cat yelled. "Go unpack, then we can do stuff!"She added. I nodded and went into my new room to unpack, rolling my suitcase behind me.

After about an hour, the room looked just like a teenager's room, thanks to Sam and Cat's help. Now we all sat on the couch, watching Tv. It was actually hard for me to watch Tv though, since nothing is the same in black and white. After a while, Sam pointed at the skateboard I held. "You like the color pink?" She asked. At first, I was confused, then I remembered my mom told me that once she bought my skateboard, it was black and pink. She tried to explain the color to me, but it was hard to imagine color anyway. "Um..."I mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"Sam!"Cat yelled.

"What? It's just a simple question!" Sam answered.

"Vanessa can't see colors!"

"Why?"

"She's rainbow blind!"

"You mean color blind?"

"Sure..."

Sam looked over at me. "So there's no color in your life,huh?"She asked, and I just shook my head."That's alright. We can figure out a way to still have fun." She said, the doorbell rang. Cat hopped up and opened it, as I went to go get some water.

* * *

Dice' s POV

"Hey Dice." Cat greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey Cat, Sam." I replied, a smile on my face. "Anyone want hair from One Direction? I have Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Louis."I said waving the plastic bags in the air.

"HARRY!"Cat yelled, a twenty dollar bill hitting my face as she snatched the bag an began sniffing it.

"Okay..."I mumbled, looking over at Sam,who shrugged.

"Dice, that's my cousin, Vanessa."Cat said between sniffs at a girl in the kitchen. She was facing the window, so I could only see her dark black hair, waving its way down her back.

"Vanessa, this is Dice." Sam said, calling over Vanessa.

Vanessa turned, her dark hair flying behind her face as she smiled at me, perfect white teeth looking right at me, not to mention the vivid color in her eyes. I've never seen something so beautifully blue in my entire life.

"Hi." She said, coming over at me, a wave greeting me.

"Hey.."I said,smiling. I noticed her skateboard and asked, "You skateboard?"

"Yeah."She answered simply.

"Cool...So, are you gonna live here?"I asked, _please say yes..._, I thought to myself

"Yeah."She answered with a nod.

"Cool..." I replied, having So much trouble to make sure I don't go jumping for joy."So anyway, I've got the newest blockbuster on DVD. Who wants to watch World War Z?" I asked. They all smiled. "Play it little man."Sam said going over and grabbing popcorn to make.I smiled, as I managed to sit next to Vanessa just at the movie started.


	2. School Day

Living In Black and White

Jaydess

Pairings: Vanessa and Dice: Danessa/Vice

More to come

Questions?Comment below.

* * *

Vanessa's POV

I woke up to the loud BEEP BEEP of my alarm, my hand smacking it off. I've always imagined falling asleep and waking up in the morning and finally being able see in color. But it's still okay waking up to the shades of grey. I stood and looked at the outfit Cat and Sam had spent forever picking out. Not only had they just dug out my clothing, but they went diving for shoes, and took out every piece of jewelry or accessory, down to the bow that will be put on my hat. The outfit consisted of a black sleeveless shirt, Jean shorts, black and white sneakers, a black hat with a black and white polka dot bow, and golden hoop earrings. Or at least She thought they were golden.

After getting dresses, I got out my room and saw Sam and Cat talking in the kitchen. "Speak of the devil..." Sam said, smiling at me as she ate a piece of bacon.

"THE DEVIL? WHERE!?"Cat yelled, jumping from her chair.

"No where Cat. It's just a figure of speech."Sam explained.

"Oh."Cat replied, sitting down and eating her pancakes. She giggled when she looked at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, grabbing some toast.

"Oh you know… Your admirer." Sam said, and started laughing.

"My what?"I asked, practically choking on my toast as I reached for some water.

"Your secret admirer! Dice!"Cat said happily, giggling away.

"You think Dice likes me?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Uh, Yeahhh!"Sam said happily.

"Does not."I protested.

"Does so!"Cat yelled back at me as I pushed my hair over my shoulder.

"Alright alright, we'll see who's right after school."Sam said, just as the door opened, revealing Dice. "Alright ladies lets go, school is waiting."He said, smiling.

"See ya Sam."Cat said, slinging her back pack over her shoulder.

"Bye." I said with a wave, slipping on my back pack as we walked through the door.

Turns out I'm in Dice' s grade. And home room. When the teacher asked if there was anyone who would like to help me get around for the next few days, Dice' s hand shot straight up. So maybe there's a possibility that he likes me... but I doubt it. For the first couple of periods,we kinda just sat around together, and to my greatest surprise, we have the first three periods together. He still walked me to my fourth period of biology.

"Well, after this, we have lunch. I could sit with you if you'd like."Dice offered, handing me all my books that he insisted on carrying. It was at this specific moment that I noticed how he was at least an inch or two taller then me, and that his brown eyes seemed to have the tiniest hint of a sparkle.

"Pretty..."I mumbled, still looking at him.

"Huh?" He asked, a confused expression taking over his warm smile.

"Oh,uh... I like your hat...it's,uh, nice..."I muttered, mentally scolding myself.

Oh! You like the colors? Grey and orange really click, especially when you wear them right."He said, that nice smile returning. Of course, I had no idea he was wearing those colors. If you asked me, it was just different shades of grey. I really have to at least try and memorize the shades.

"Yeah, you definitely know how to wear them."I said, laughing a little.

"Yeah."Dice replied with a laugh. "So I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure."I said with a smile, then he walked off. Wow, aren't I slick? Saying that right to his face... But, after he realizes I can't see color, he'll probably get over me... in the mean time, I really need to grow...I'm so short...

At lunch, Dice led me to an empty table after everyone had sat. It was weird how many people had arrived after we sat. The whole table was full. It was hard to talk to Dice without the people around us asking us both questions. One in particular kept coming back...

"Are you two dating?"

"Uh, no..."Dice answered, nervously laughing

"Are you sure? Vanessa, are you guys dating?"

"Uh, no. We're not."I said, an awkward smile rising to my lips.

Anyhow, after lunch, I had no more periods with Dice, so, I just answered questions from random students.

"I live with my cousin..."

"I moved here from Boston..."

"Yeah, my eyes are actually this blue and my hair is that black."

And the usual,

"No...we're not dating."

On the walk home, Cat caught up with us.

"How was school, Vanessa?" She asked.

"It was good.. Minus all the questions." I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"People kept asking us if we were dating."Dice chimed in.

"OMG! You guys are dating! YAY!" Cat yelled, hugging us both tightly at our doorstep.

Sam opened the door. "What's with the hugging?"She asked.

"Their dating!"Cat yelled.

"Called it."Sam said with a smirk.

Dice managed to get his head out from under Cat. "We're not dating."He said. Cat let go, shocked.

"What?" She asked, looking from me to him.

"We're not."I clarified.

"Not yet..."Sam said to me and Dice with a wink. We looked at each other, before walking away. I went inside, he went to his home. But I couldn't help but notice the smile on his face as we crossed paths... not that I wasn't smiling too.

Dice' s POV

I walked into my room, dropping my bag on the floor and tossing my bag of celebrity signatures over on my shelf before jumping on my bed. I sighed. Why couldn't I get her out of my head? I mean, yesterday she didn't stay in so long because I promised myself I'd never like someone just for their looks, but after today, having time to get to know her? OW I have a reason to be crushing on her. You have no idea how hard it was for me to not be like, "Yeah, we are dating actually, she's my girlfriend." What would our name even be?Danessa? Vice? And what Sam had said, about us not dating yet... and that she called it? Did her and Cat picture us together? If only I knew... in the meantime, I have to learn how to skateboard. Dice stood up and grabbed his brand new board before heading outside.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm trying to keep this story going longer, because I tend to forget about my stories. Hope you liked my chapter. I'm gonna try and end all my chapters with a Dice POV.


	3. Skateboarding

_Living in Black and White_

_Jaydess_

_Pairings:_

_Vanessa and Dice: Danessa/Vice_

_More to come._

**Extra: For those who say there is no such thing as seeing in Black and white:**

**Monochromacy, also known as "total color blindness," is the lack of ability to distinguish colors (and thus the person views everything as if it were on a black and white television)**

* * *

Vanessa' s POV

I sat on the side walk, breathing heavily. I'd had only done one thing before I felt as though I'd been underwater for five minutes. I wish I knew why this kept happening. Every time I do something that needs me to use my energy, I'm breathless. I feel like I'm getting weaker too. I could hardly jump with my skateboard, never mind do the trick. I sighed looking down at my colorless board sitting n the grayscaled pavement. Just as I decided to go back inside I heard the familiar sound of a skateboard rolling on the pavement. I turned, and saw-

"Dice!"I yelled, happy to see him. Then I started laughing, because Dice looked at me like he was scared.

"How. Do. You. Stop. This?"He asked, the skateboard rolling on.

"You gotta control it."I said, in that "isnt-it-obvious?" Voice.

"...I can't do that..."Dice said, attempting to turn the board.

"You can't skateboard, huh?" I asked.

"No..."Dice answered, shaking his head.

I laughed a little, as Dice' s skateboard skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Can you teach me?"He asked.

I nodded, "Sure."I said standing.

"Alright, Wanna go to the skate park?"

"There's a skate park?"I asked in amazement.

"Yeah."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Dice' s POV

The walk to the skate park would have been enough for me. Getting to talk to Vanessa for like ten minutes, with no interruptions. I told her we should play twenty questions, so we could get to know each other better. Everything was going well, well, until I asked her what her favorite color was.

"Uh..."Vanessa mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"..Too many to choose from?"I asked

"Uh, y-yeah."She stammered. "I'll just pick white."

"Oh. Alright." I said, surprised she had picked a more unique color. Most of the girls at school would have been like "lime green, aqua marine, mint green, magenta, and so on. He even knew someone who favored 'Peacock Blue'.

"What's your favorite color?" Vanessa then asked in a quiet voice.

"I like blue."I answered. "See?" I asked, pointing to my skateboard with a smile. I was positive there was a spider on it or something, because she jumped back with a gasp, a look of surprise on her face.

* * *

Vanessa POV

How..?. I don't understand. Dice told me his favorite color was blue. I have no idea what blue looks like. He showed me his board. I saw something. Something that must have been color. It was beautiful. A spot of color, on each wheel. It only lasted for a second. I had been to shocked too savor it beauty. So now I stood there, holding my hand to my heart and searching his board, . For what might be color. It looked the same as it had been. Different shades of grey.

"Are you okay?"Dice asked, flashing back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine ."I said, nodding. We continued walking in silence until we arrived at the skate park. We went over to a spot an I started on with how to skateboard.

Several trips, falls, cuts, bruises, and laughing later, we were riding back to the building together. After Dice managed to get turning down, and he got his balance, he was pretty good.

We actually rode into the building and over to my apartment, where Sam and Cat stood, as if they were waiting for us. "Hey you two." Sam said with a smile, and Cat giggled.

"How was your "date"?"She asked, making quotation marks for date.

"Ummm... We weren't on a date..."Dice said

"Yeah... We just ran into each other and then I taught him how to skateboard."I added, and they just nodded, smiling.

"...Well, I have to go... I'll see you guys tomorrow."Dice muttered, giving a small wave before leaving.

I waved and right when he turned the corner I was yanked inside the apartment.

"What happened!?"Cat asked cheerfully.

"Yes we're going to need all the details."Sam added.

"On what?"I asked confused.

"The date!"They both said.

There was no way I was going to argue with them, so I just told them everything.

* * *

Dice's POV

It was one of the best days of my life. Probably. I was pretty sure anyway. She was absolutely perfect. You know, minus that color question. I still didn't understand what she had freaked. There had been no spider at all. And my board is perfectly normal. What had been the problem? Whatever it was, I wouldn't be able to know being this tired. So I just went to bed, hoping I'd dream of it.

"I think something's wrong with me." Was the first thing I said in the morning. My dream, had been insane. See, it all started off with Vanessa saying how in love with me she was, which, is so not the crazy part, but then she said she was going to die, so obviously, things started getting bad. Then Cat was an actual cat and was trying to stop a chicken from the crossing the road. In the end, it had been the craziest thing in the entire world. I quickly got dressed in my usual attire, and grabbed my skateboard, who knows, maybe Vanessa would like to skate to school.

* * *

Vanessa's POV

Honestly, I think I caught the flu. Not only is my energy just about zero, but I can hardly use any of my muscles and more. I mean, I can breathe and walk, and eat my cereal. But pick up my backpack, or even jump? Talk about Boss Level. I told Cat, who then told my mom, who then told my doctor who then told me... That my heart was getting sick, so it wasn't pumping enough blood into my system. She thinks it's because I'm practically depressed, so she told Sam and Cat to try and keep me happy, and to also try an make sure nothing happens that will raise my heart rate, because it will just give me a heart attack. So yeah. Fantastic news to wake up to.

I wasn't in the happiest mood, so I just put on a black v-neck shirt, grey sweat pants, and black Converse. Then to top it all off, a grey beanie. I hung around the door, hands in my pockets as I waited for Cat. Her and Sam had to help me get ready, since I could hardly do anything, so Cat was still getting dressed. Then the doorbell rang. I answered it. It was Dice, with that same pearl smile. "Hey Vanessa."He greeted.

"Hey Dice."I said, smiling a little.

"I was wondering..."He started, bringing his skateboard in front of him, "If maybe you'd like to ride to school with me?"He asked. I knew I couldn't. It be bad. But yet, I felt like I couldn't say no. The words formed in my head Sorry, I can't. I was prepared to say them. They were on the tip of my very tongue. "Sure." I heard myself say happily. And before I knew it, I was grabbing my skateboard.

I knew I should've said no. A block later I was gasping for air, and my legs hurt. It was pretty fun though. My and Dice skateboarding, and Cat, on her bike (My vehicle is crossing the street!). When we split ways for school I saw her send me a wink, and I just rolled my eyes and played attention to where I was going. But apparently, I was looking close enough. Just as we got to school, one of my wheels got stuck in a small hole, stopping the board completely, and letting me, fly off, and make some nice compact with the ground. Didn't hurt that much. Minus the pain that decided to murder my head. After that everything got kind of fuzzy. And all I could really focus on where big Brown eyes.


	4. Swimwear

_Living in Black and White_

_OSnapItzLittleRed_

_Danessa_

* * *

_Vanessa POV_

I didn't really remember anything. I just remembered really pretty brown eyes, then I was in the nurse's office. They told me I fell, and hit my head. I didn't remember. After insisting I was okay, they gave me my stuff an told me I could still make it to first period. I skipped into the hall, a smile on my face, completely forgetting I had been in the nurses office. I was found by Dice, no second later.  
"Are you okay?"He asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine."I assured, walking with him.  
"Are you sure. You could hardly talk on the way to th nurse. You fell pretty hard."  
"Yeah! No need to worry Dice."I said, stopping at my locker. After switching stuff in and out, I turned and saw him smiling at me."Is something wrong?"  
"Oh, uh no..."Dice said, ribbon the back of his neck as a pinkish color rose to his cheeks. "Alright then." I answered as we started off to class. As usual, we were bugged with the same question. And the more it was asked, the more I wanted to change the answer. But that just, be weird... right? So instead, me and Dice just ignored them all, and did two things. Our work, and talk to each other.

When Dice walked me to Biology, we were talking about pools. "So on Fridays we all usually go to this water park near here, and I was wondering if you'd come with us, but Cat and Sam would probably bring you anyway."He said, handing me my books. Even after saying I'd pay him to _not_ carry my books, he still did, and I couldn't stop him. I smiled, "Sounds like fun." I said, "Can't wait."And with that last comment, I left into the classroom.

* * *

_Dice POV_

"Yes!"I said under my breath, turning to go to English, which I was doing so hot in. My first three periods, that I have with Vanessa, are History, Math, and free period, which thanks to our History project, we have done nothin but work during that time. We have to make a timeline based on the Holocaust, in partners. I was so happy when we were paired together. Vanessa thought of a perfect way to put them in a pop up book. He remembered watching her as she got the idea. She had sat in the chair at first, then she stood up and began pacing in the room. That's when I piped up. "Maybe we can have a book?" I had said, hoping she liked it. Then she jumped on me and I fell off my chair. "That's it! "She squealed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"A pop up book. A never before thought of way to put it."She concluded, still smiling. I smiled right back at her, then I realized we were still pinned to the ground. I knew my face started to get red, because hers started to do that too. "Sorry..."She apologized, getting up an holding her hand out for me."It's alright."I said, grabbing her hand and standing up. Then the bell rang. As for English, I've been to busy thinking of Vanessa to pay attention.

* * *

_Vanessa POV_

Biology is such an interesting subject. Sadly, I cant manage to pay attention, since everytime I try, Dice comes to mind. I honestly just sat there the whole period, thinking about him... But that's okay right? When it was time for lunch, I jumped out of my seat. Today, there were tacos for lunch, and everyone loves tacos. So today, everyone was mostly eating instead of talking. Hardly anything had happened, you know, minus the fact that I met someone new today. Silena Davis. Who that is? I had no idea. So when she came up to me when I threw away my trash and said "Hey." I could only say "Hi?". She rolled her hazel eyes. "I'm Silena, but you probably knew that."She said.

"Um, I didn't actually."I replied.

"Well you do now. So your the new girl everyone's talking about?"

"I guess. I'm Vanessa."

"Dice's girlfriend right?"

"He's not my boyfriend."I insisted. She took a step towards me, glaring.

"Good. Why don't we keep it that way?" And with that, she left, her long Brown hair trailing behind her. I sat backdown next to Dice. "I see you met Silena."He said, waiting from my reaction.

"Yeah... she's interesting."I said with a nod, her words stuck in my head.

"Very. Shes drama."

"What'd you mean?"

"She breaks hearts, bullies people, and not to mention how she is supposedly the most popular girl in school."

"Oh." So that's what I'm dealing with?Seems like fun. For the rest of lunch we just talked about our History projects.

After school, we walked home carrying our skateboards. Cat rode by us on her bike.

"How was school?"She asked.

"Good."I answered.

"I invited Vanessa to go to the water park with us."Dice said happily.

"I was gonna do that!"Cat said, pouting for a second. Then she gasped.

"What?"Dice asked.

"We have to go bikini shopping!"She yelled as we got to the apartment.

"We have to do what?"I asked, but Cat was running inside already. Me and Dice ran in after her.

"Sam!"Cat was pulling her arm.

"What do you want?"Sam asked.

"We have to go shopping!"Cat whined.

"For?"

"Swimwear!"

"Why?"

"We're going to the water park, and we need to ."Cat demanded. We all just agreed for Cat's sake, and Cat dragged Dice along. So we were walking on our way, then we had to cross a rather long street. Cat panicked. "Quick! We have to hold hands!"She yelled, grabbing Sam's hand, and after a brief discussion, Sam held my hand, and my fingers were laced with Dice's. We ran across the street, and released hands. Well, I thought we did. Turns out me and Dice were still holding hands. But we didn't notice till Sam told us.

"Hey, love birds, stop holding hands for a couple minutes? Cat wants us to all pick something out."She rolled her eyes, obviously not into it. Me and Dice raise our eyebrows, confused. We look down and see our still linked hands. A blush rises to my face as we both take our hands back.

Sam smirked. "Dice, the guys section? Over there."She said, talking to him slowly as he smiled and walked off.

* * *

_Dice POV_

I can't believe it. Iwas just holding hands with Vanessa, and I didn't even notice. Man... So close. I sighed, looking through a rack of trunks that I had to admit were all pretty cool. Cat was right. This was a cool store. I looked over and saw Sam and Cat talking to Vanessa. I saw a big rack right begin them. I snuck over, and stop behind it, straining my ears.

"...I can't even tell if I like any of them. They all look the same." I heard Vanessa say.

"But we can help you!"Cat said, sounding upset.

"But how am I supposed to know if I'll like it? I have no idea what any of these look like!"Vanessa complained.

"We'll find you one that is what you can see then."Sam said.

Their voices became quiet, and I turned to see them walking away. I knit my eyebrows. I wonder what Vanessa met. She couldn't tell what they look like. She wasn't blind... I shrugged my shoulders and went back to searching for something nice.

* * *

**Hey fellow readers. (Yes, I read my own story.) I was just wondering. I love your reviews! They are all so sweet. I think I might start answering your reviews. Also, I was just wondering about the whole Swimwear thing. I actually picked out what they would all have. If you want to see them, I can put them in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!-LittleRed**


	5. Hop Hop Hop

**Living In Black And White**

**OSnapItzLittleRed**

**Danessa**

* * *

_Vanessa's POV_

Ten minutes later, we all stood near the dressing rooms, which were actually conveniently placed everywhere. We found four right next to each other. At first though, I was very confused.

"Here!We can all change right next to each other!" Cat yelled cheerfully pointing to four big cylinders. They were white,and were rather round. The had door handles on one side. I looked at Sam and Dice, who both just shrugged. Cat reached for the handle, and pulled, revealing a small little seat, and a mirror inside. Cat looked over at us. "Well go!"She yelled, running in. "And make sure to come out before changing back so we can all see!" I sighed. Honestly, I didn't want to have to try on anything. But the swimsuit I had picked out was rather nice.

I stood in the dressing room, staring at myself in the mirror. I had actually managed to find something that was black and white that I liked so I could wear it. It was black, with white polka dots, and had this ruffle type thing going across the top in white with black polka polka dots. If you asked me, that was my style.

"Are you guys done?"Cat called from outside.

"Yeah..."I said, walking out and feeling a wave of nervousness fall over me. I saw Cat and figured that Sam and Dice were still changing. Cat was making silly faces at herself in the mirror. She wore a a peach colored strapless bikini, a light green bow on it, and on the bow was a pink bow, well, that's what she told me. It looked okay in Black and white. I must've looked nicer in color. Cat noticed me and jumped up clapping. "Oh my gosh! You look so perfect in that!"She said, grabbing my wrist and pulled me over to the mirror just as Sam came out.

Sam wore a black strapless shirt type bikini, as it went down to the bottom. It had what Sam said was gold little jewel things across the top. Then Dice came out.

"What are you doing?"Cat asked confused.

"Trying it on."Dice replied.

"Then take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"You won't be wearing it when your swimming, so don't wear it now."

* * *

_Dice's POV_

There's nothing wrong with my body. I just feel uncomfortable showing it to Vanessa. Even though I would on Friday... but that's later on. But I did as Cat said and threw my shirt aside. I happened to really like my swim trunks. It was all white, with these mostly black skull and other designs I don't know, but there was some light blue in the design too. So we all stood in front of the mirrors looked at ourselves, and sneaking glances at each other, mine were mostly to Vanessa. After, Cat told us whether or not we should get what we have. I have honestly never seen her so bossy. Thankfully,no one had to find another one. So we all changed into our regular clothes, paid,and left. The walk back was similar to the walk there, except this time me and Vanessa did not continue holding hands. Sadly. Once we were back to the apartment, we said our goodbyes and I went home. My mom must be getting worried. When I got home, she was doing paperwork for who knows what.

"Hey mom."I greeted.

"Hey Dice. Where we're you?"She asked

"Out with my friends."

"Doing?"

"Shopping."

"For?"

" A robot to answer all you questions."

She laughed at that." You know I just wanted to know so I can at least think your safe."

"We were getting swimsuits for the water park on Friday."

"Alright. You should get to bed."

"Alright. Night mom."I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before going to my room. It was weird though. I hadn't thought of Vanessa at all. Yet she was in my dream the entire time.

When I woke up the next morning, I quickly got dress, super excited for the Water Park today. And it was Friday. I stuffed my swimsuit in my bag, as I might not come back home. Quickly, I made my way to my front door, only to be stopped by my mom.

"Dice."

"Yeah mom?"I groaned, turning to look at her in the kitchen.

"Why are you rushing?"She asked.

"Because... Because... Because I might be late to school." I lied, because I didn't want my mom to know I had a crush, never mind on who I had a crush on.

"It's 5:54..."

"..."I had no idea what to say. And when she just looked at me, I backed up, and opened the door. "Bye mom!" I called, and just left it at that.

* * *

Cat's POV

"Cat.."I heard Sam calling my name. I moaned. I was still asleep.

"Cat!" She yelled louder.

I screamed, sitting right up, scared out of my life. "What?"I asked her upset, as it was was only 5:50 A.M.

"Someone's knocking on the door."Sam grumbled.

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I'm tired."

"Oh."I stood up after that, my footie pajamas feeling warm against me. They made me look like a bunny. I put on the hoodie with bunny ears over my head, and tucked my side ponytail inside. "Hop. Hop. Hop." I said 'Hop' every time I hoped.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, sitting up and staring at me.

"I'm a bunny." I told her. "Hop. Hop."

"Uh-huh..."She stood up and followed me to the door. I opened it, and saw Dice.

"Dice... Why are you here so early?" Sam asked him.

"What do you mean? It must be like, 6 A.M. now."

"We wake up at 6:30."I told him, still in my bunny stance.

"Oh."

"Look, dude, we know your in love with Vanessa and all, but-"

"I AM NOT!" Dice protested loudly.

"You don't need to yell."I said, pouting.

"Sorry..."

"Okay!" I said happily, hopping to the couch. "Hop. Hop. Hop. Hop."I hopped onto the couch.

Sam slammed the door shut after Dice came in. "VANESSA! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

* * *

_Sam's POV_

Vanessa slumped into the living room, rubbing her eyes. She wore black plaid pants and a black tank top. She sat on the couch with Cat. "What?"

"Dice came to visit you."I told her, sly grin on my face. She looked around in all directions. At first I wondered why, but then I realized the lights weren't on, and the sun hadn't risen, so it was still really dark. She must've not been able to tell the shades of black and white apart. I went over and turned the lights on. Everyone but Vanessa closed their eyes, not used to the brightness. Vanessa finally saw Dice.

"Hey Dice." She greeted, smiling.

Dice grinned, obviously happy. And obviously in love with Vanessa. "Hey."

"So... Why are you here so early?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... um... You know what they say. The early bird gets the worm!"

We all looked at him confused. He just nervously laughed.

"Well. I'm going to make some bacon."I said, before going to the kitchen. Cat turned to Vanessa. "We should get ready for school." Vanessa nodded.

And Dice was left to sit on the couch.

* * *

I apologize so FLIPPIN much for the lateness. IM SOOOOOO SORRY. Like, you all have no idea. Thanks for reading! But seriously. Sorry. I apologize. I've been busy, and I'm always on my Ariana Grande instagram fanpage, or my instagram fandom page...Sorry again.


End file.
